Street Fighter: Umi no Unmei
by Moonlit Crusnik
Summary: Through the actions of the known mastermind, Bison, a girl loses the only family she has. From the tender age of 11, she must learn to fight so as to get her revenge. With the help of a skilled master and the assistance of a freelance reporter, now a grown woman, she fights her way to Bison to get back the only family she has left. But not everything is as they seem. M for Blood.


Street Fighter

Umi no Unmei

Chapter 1

A/N: Well, this is the same story as Destiny of the Ocean, but written differently. I have decided to delete that story as I want to rewrite it. I like this rewrit e a lot more than the one before. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it and I will probably be working on this one for a while. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter in anyway. All the stuff involved in this story is in no way related to the game/show/movie. I have only written then for my enjoyment. I own nothing but my characters and the story. The few canon characters who are featured in this are only to move the story along.

_I don't remember much of when I was a little girl, only bits and pieces of warm memories. Memories with my family, of my father. He worked for a company that studied the human brain, trying to figure out all there is to know about the mind. Sadly, that caused many things to happen that forever altered my life. _

I awoke one night from the shaking of my arm, opening my eyes to see green eyes looking at me. "Oka-san?" I muttered, sitting up in my bed.

"I know you must be tired, Shu, dear, but we must hurry" the woman who was my mother whispered. She had long brown hair that she had tied back into a tight braid, her emerald eyes gleaming in the little light.

I glanced around to see that it was still night, "What's going on?" I asked as I threw the cover off my legs. I looked around my room, seeing the hallway light shine off many metal objects that hung on shelves around my room. Medals upon on the wall as well as some popular martial art movies.

My mother shook her head as she pulled my backpack from the desk chair and started putting some clothes in it, "I'll explain later, right now, just get dressed"

I nodded slowly as I got out of bed and pulled on some jeans, changing my shirt. After I had pulled my hair back into a low ponytail, my mother handed me my back. She took hold of my arm and pulled me out of the room. We walked past a room where my little sister still slept, "What about Seikyo?" I asked

"I wake her up in bit, you need to talk to your father" she answered as we headed down the stairs. We then walked into the living room and I saw a passage way in the wall I had never seen before.

"I got her, Sakura, you go get Seikyo" a man spoke, his back turned to them as he stared towards the frames upon the fireplace mantle. My mother rushed from the room and back up the stairs as I stared at my father. He had short dark red hair, just like mine. He turned towards me and I could see what almost looked like sadness in his teal colored eyes.

"Odo-san?" I said with a confused manner.

He walked over to me and knelt down, putting his hands on my shoulders. He had a sad smile upon his face and I could tell that he was painfully thinking about something. "Shukuen, I know you are strong...and I know you'll survive this" he muttered is a hushed voice. He then pulled me into a hug, confusion running through my mind.

"I...don't understand" I muttered.

"I know, honey, but all will me sense with time" he let me go as he unclasped the necklace around his neck. He clipped it around mine and I looked down at it. "Keep this with you always" he told me as he kissed my forehead. I looked down to it, it was a beautiful blue crystal in the shape of a teardrop that was held into place with silver.

"Odo-san?" I tilted my head at him, still so confused about what was happening.

However, before he could answer me, the sounds of screeching tires sounded outside the house. My father looked to the windows with fear and then looked to her, "We have to hurry" he got to his feet and pushed me towards the dark passage way.

My mother rushed down the stairs with my little sister in two, Seikyo tugging upon her hand, "Oka-san, what's wrong?" the little girl asked.

My mother hugged my sister and told her how much she loved her before pushing Seikyo to our father. My father hugged her as well and when he was about to kiss her forehead like my own, loud pounding was heard. Everyone was frozen as the banging continued before calming to a light knock.

"Haru? Are you there?" a voice called. It belonged to a man and it held a very English accent, at least that's what I thought. I knew for sure he didn't sound Japanese.

My father jumped to his feet and pushed Seikyo towards me. I took hold of her and looked to my father. "Run, Shu. Run" was all he told me before he moved to close the panel.

However, before I could even think of running, I felt my sister slip from my fingers. She ran out of the passageway back into the living room as the panel slid shut. "No! I don't want to go!" came the shout of my sister.

It was then that a crash was heard. I could not figure out what it could be but I pressed against the wall before me, trying to open it. "Odo-san? Oka-san? Seikyo?" I called through the wall quietly.

"Quiet, Shukuen" I heard my father whispered and feel silent as I listen.

I heard much shuffling and footsteps as what sounded like multiple men stepped into the room. I pressed my ear to the panel to try and get a better idea of what was going. A man cleared his throat and spoke, "Haru, my friend, how are you?"

"You are no friend of mine, Bison" I heard my father growl to the man, my father clearly did not like this man. "What is it you want? I've already given you my research years ago."

Some steps were taken, as if someone was pacing back and forth as this man called Bison spoke up again. "Well, here's the thing. Your research, it would appear no one else can quite get the results like you did" he mused, the steps stopping, "I would like you to work with me."

"Never" my father said harshly.

"Odo-san?" Seikyo called.

"Seikyo" I muttered.

"Oh, is this one of your girls?" Bison asked, he sounded pleased, "Now where is the other one? Now she was a gem, she would do splendid things with us" he spoke as if I were an object.

It was then that I heard my mother speak, "You will never get your hands upon her, she would never follow you, never" she said harshly.

"Hmmm, well, what about the little one? Is she as talented as your gem?" Bison asked, the question elevint in his voice.

"Touch my girls, and you will never get anything from me again" my father growled.

There was a laugh and it sounded as if this Bison fellow had clapped his hands together, "And that is the problem right there, as of now, I no longer what your help." Steps were heard and another laugh, "I've found that trying to get your results would take too much time. It'd be so much easier to take the results you have already produced"

I heard a whimper and then a slap. I could not figure what happened.

"Don't you dare touch her!" my mother shouted after the slap.

"Oh, fisty one, isn't she?" Bison chuckled, "But even you not stop me. I always get what I want, and I want your daughter."

"Over my dead body!" she spat back at him.

"That can be arranged" Bison mused and I heard his steps receed, "Kill them, don't harm the girl"

"Of course, Bison" a gentle voice spoke. It was of a man and he surprisingly sounded very familiar, but I could not place where I have heard that voice before.

I heard what sounded like metal upon the stone floor of our home and then the sound of a blade being unsheathed. "Stay back if you know what's good for you" I heard my father speak. He must have picked up his katana, it was a family heirloom and always rested upon the mantle of the fireplace.

"Then you shall die first" the gentle voice spoke and the sound of metal upon metal sounded. My father was fighting against this man and it sounded as if more than one blade was fighting against him. Was this man weilding something different? The sounds of metal clashing against metal resounded through the house for many minutes before a cough was heard.

"NO!" my mother shouted.

"Odo-san!" the cry of my sister shook my body.

More coughing was heard then a chuckling, "Too bad, samurai" the gentle voice mused and then there was the sound of metal slicing through something. Everything seemed to tall silent as a thud sounded around the room and something rolling across the ground.

"MONSTER!" came the shout of my mother, the tear-jerking shout that meant something had gone terribly wrong.

"O-odo-san?" I called, trying to figure out what happened.

There were some more steps and more sounds of ripping, another thud resounding around me. "O-oka-s-san" cam the hiccuping cry of my sister. "O-oka-san, odo-s-san"

"Oh, do not cry child, I will take care of you from now on" Bison spoke and then walked from the room, "Let's go. Search the house for the other one. Take her to the car."

Then came the screaming of my sister, it was loud and childish. It tore my heart apart and it made my mind realize what just had happened. It was then that I felt myself lose any coherent thought as I felt my throat burn. I had not realized that I had begun shouting and screaming myself.

"Seikyo! Seikyo! SEIKYO!" I had shouted over and over again, trying to get the panel open so that I could save my little sister. My terrified and greiving sister.

"I can hear something behind this wall, it sounds like a girl" a voice spoke after I had stopped shouting to breath in deep.

I felt my body froze and then when I heard the pounding upon the wall right in front of me, my body moved. It moved without any instruction on my part. I just ran. I ran down that dark and musty passage. Away from darkness that was surely following me. The echo of my foot steps changed from wood to stone somewhere along the way but I barely registered as I continued running. I didn't feel safe until I had ran out of that tunnel onto a beach.

I tumbled at the unbalanced step I had taken in sand and fell. As soon as I had stopped moving, it realized just how tired and achy I felt. The wind blew as I stared at the dark sky, chilly against my bare arms. I had no idea how long I had laid there but it must have been a long time, for I hadn't moved until light began to change the sky. I sat up and looked to the sea my left.

The waves crashed against the shore and the sun was rising from the waters. It changed the sky many colors and I suddenly felt my eyes sting. My vision blurred and some wet landed upon my hand. I looked down to it to see a single droplet of water upon it. It too me some time before I realized that I had started crying. And once they started, they wouldn't stop. I felt like I had lost everything.

I cried loudly, my wailing even starting to hurt my ears as my body just continued to heave. My eyes stung from the tear, my nose growing runny and dripping, my throat hourse and my head pounding. It was some time before it passed and that I could think clearly. Wiping my eyes, I pushed myself to my feet and looked once more to the rising sun.

As I was the glob of yellow move out of the sea of blue, I felt the coldness of the chain around my neck. I reached up and ran my fingers over the crystal that hung there. "Bison..." I said with a harshness and seriousness that I was sure I would have even frightened my own father.

_I knew that I couldn't have done anything back then. I couldn't do anything, couldn't save my parents or protect my sister. But on that day, I knew one thing for sure. That I was going to make Bison pay someday. And get my sister back, no matter the cost._


End file.
